


Thick Skin Required

by SilentStormSociety



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ABO, Different ABO Rules, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Violence, Slavery, lots of smut, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStormSociety/pseuds/SilentStormSociety
Summary: Clarke trades herself to Heda Anya as a sex slave in exchange for her people’s safety. Who knew love would bloom between slave and captor? Who knew Anya would bring Clarke home to meet her wife and mate, Commander Lexa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am new to writing. That is all.
> 
> My tumblr: SilentStormSociety

"Anya there must be something we can do to avoid a war with you!"

Clarke stood cross-armed and frustrated beneath the burning sun as she tried to come to an agreement with the blonde leader of the Grounders.

Anya was a fierce woman of medium build with an air of authority about her. The grounder was angry and unwilling to budge on any kind of treaty. Claiming the sky people had committed acts of war by torturing the one called Lincoln and burning a village to the ground with flares meant to signal their families on the Ark.

Everything was a mess. If Clarke couldn't fix this, they would all surely die. The Grounders were simply better at everything; killing, hunting, spying, surviving.

"Anya, pleeease," Clarke was begging now. "I will do  _anything_."

That raised a brow on the beautiful grounder as she inhaled deeply and looked Clarke up and down. "Anything? Are you certain, Clarke?"

Dread filling her chest but determination filling her heart, Clarke straightened her stance and gave a firm nod.

XxXxX

Clarke was taken back to the Wood's Clan Village in chains. Anya had kept her promise and ended the feud between them and the 100 pending there were no further acts of war.

The price of the treaty was Clarke return as Anya's slave. Upon arriving at the grounder village, Clarke was rushed into a bathing hut and shoved into a large tub of freezing water.

She barely had a chance to catch her breath before harsh hands rubbed viciously at her skin from all directions before yanking her out again.

She coughed and gasped as two grounders she hadn't seen before toweled her head to toe but did not dress her afterward. Instead, Clarke was pushed out of the hut and through the village naked. Still in chains, she did her best to cover her intimate parts, but her efforts proved futile.

She would trip and stumble, frustrating the grounders behind her and causing them to each take an arm and half drag the blonde toward the largest tent in the village.

Once inside, Clarke was thrown to her knees in the center of the structure. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she soon recognized Anya sitting on a makeshift throne.

Her gaze stayed serious, hazel orbs looking down her nose at Clarke in expectation. What she wanted, however, Clarke didn't know.

After the guards had left and they were alone, Anya let her knees fall open causing Clarke's gaze to fall to the Grounder's leather trousers. There was a prominent bulge in the center. Clarke swallowed hard. Was Anya… Did Anya have a…

"Well? On with it!" Anya ordered harshly before Clarke could finish her thought.

Rising slowly and walking on her knees, Clarke inched forward as Anya started to undo her pants. Clarke's eyes widened as her suspicions were confirmed and Anya's massive erection burst free from its confinements.

Anya let out a breath as she grabbed Clarke lightly behind the head, a much softer touch than Clarke would've expected from the harsh warrior.

"Take your time, I know it's big," Anya smirked.

Clarke visibly swallowed again as the realization she'd been taken back as a sex slave finally dawned on her. "Anya, please don't make me do this."

Anya straightened in her chair, a look of confusion lacing her features. "You said you'd do  _anything_. This is what I want. For your body to please my body."

Tears stung Clarke's eyes as she stared at the huge cock inches from her face. "I know… I just… not like this. You're a beautiful woman, Anya. But…"

Anya let out a frustrated groan before gripping the shaft in her hand and pumping furiously. Clarke watched paralyzed in place as Anya touched herself without mercy until stream after stream spurted into the air and drizzled down the shaft.

Anya closed her eyes and slunk back in her chair breathing heavily. "Fine, just grab that towel behind you and clean me up."

Clarke scrambled to her feet, retrieving a towel from a table across the tent and returning to wipe the syrupy cum from Anya's privates. The warrior let out a satisfied groan as Clarke gently groped the grounder and continued to clean in the crevices.

Clarke was incredibly grateful Anya didn't force her. She did not expect that. Did not expect such kindness. First impressions had indicated the Grounders to be harsh, but perhaps a gentle nature lied beneath. At least, it did with Anya.

"You must sleep here. But I will never enter you without your permission, Clarke."

Blue oceans locked with gold hazels, and just like that, Clarke saw Anya in a whole new light.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke to the maddening sensation of something poking her from behind. When she opened her eyes, she found Anya grinding against her backside as she slept.

Clarke suppressed a laugh as she turned in Anya's arms and watched the grounder leader sleep. Her lids fluttered, and lips twitched as she continued to thrust at nothing. Clarke stuck her hips out, allowing Anya's bulge to come in contact with her mound and gain just that little bit of friction.

"Mmmm," Anya purred, eyes still closed.

Clarke chuckled. She couldn't help but think, at least if she was a sex slave she was actually attracted to her captor.

A gentle hand came to rest on the perfect curvature of Anya's hips beneath the furs, pulling the warrior more firmly against Clarke's womanhood. Clarke closed her eyes and smiled as she received her own wave of pleasure, the throbbing between her legs growing ever needier.

When she opened her eyes again, Anya was staring at her.

"What are you doing, Clarke?"

Clarke tucked a strand of hair behind Anya's ear just then. "Helping you feel good, I hope. And I was just thinking how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am you weren't cruel to me last night."

Anya sighed. "I don't do that. I will never hurt you, Clarke. But know I ache to feel you."

Clarke moved to caress Anya's cheek. "I know I made you a promise. I just… want to go slow okay? I've never…"

Anya's eyes flew wide. "Oh."

"...yeah. And you're so…"

"Big?" Anya finished, egotistical pride in her eyes.

Clarke chuckled. "Exactly."

"Would you prefer smaller? The Commander is still big, but hers is not as large as mine."

Clarke tried to suppress a grin as Anya unknowingly huffed her chest out. "Uhhh, the Commander?"

Anya nodded. "She is my mate. We will share you when we meet again."

"Oh," Clarke said sadly. She didn't realize she had two slave drivers. She hoped this commander was at least as kind as Anya.

Clarke's distraught must have caused the concerned expression on Anya's face. "What is it, Clarke? Pleasing two hedas in exchange for your people's safety is a fair deal. Lexa and I will keep you safe. You will have everything you need if you comply and will never have to serve others."

Clarke blinked several times before speaking again. "Wow. That does sound like a good agreement; it's just… I want  _you_  to be my first, Anya. After last night, I feel I can trust you."

Anya smiled for the first time. A rare sight Clarke was sure. Although, the grounder looked waaay too excited all of a sudden. "Would you like to do it now?"

Clarke laughed again. Anya didn't waste time. "Maybe we could do  _some_  things now. But I was hoping when I lost my virginity it would be special."

"Lick me," Anya breathed.

Clarke's lids widened. She hadn't been expecting that. Anya was definitely a horny alpha.

Smile returned, Clarke sunk below the furs, a predatorial gleam in her eye.

Once again, Anya's knees fell open, her erection free of its confinements standing proud and waiting. Clarke took it awkwardly in her hand before pressing a light kiss to the small mouth at the tip.

Anya let out a long low groan. Feeling pleased she could elicit such sounds from the leader, Clarke did it again, this time with tongue.

The more Anya groaned and bucked, the more Clarke's confidence grew, until the sky girl was kissing and swirling her tongue all over Anya's tip and around the cock.'

It grew slippery in her hand as small dribbles of cum slid down its sides, encouraging Clarke to rub up and down the shaft with increased speed, keeping the head in her mouth and licking without mercy.

It wasn't long before Anya's hand came to rest on the back of Clarke's head. Lightly pressing down, urging Clarke further.

The tip poked Clarke unpleasantly in the throat as Anya continued to thrust.

"Swallow me," Anya ordered.

As the phallus knocked her throat again, Clarke shook her head and backed away.

"I can't Anya, I'm sorry. It hurts too much."

Anya sat up in bed, beads of sweat on her forehead. She threw the fur off them and cupped Clarke's jaw before pulling her in for the most reassuring kiss.

"It's okay; you can do this. We just need to change the angle while you learn."

Clarke's brows knitted together. She watched as Anya rose from the bed and turned around, pointing the cock directly at Clarke's mouth again.

"Get on your hands and knees; it'll be easier if your mouth and throat are aligned. Trust me."

Clarke did as she was told, still uncertain what to expect. She'd never done anything like this before. But looking at the beautiful grounder ready and wanting, Clarke's only goal was to please. She was ferociously determined to gratify her captor.

Anya neared Clarke's mouth, pressing the tip of herself against Clarke's lips. Slowly, her lips parted, the shaft entering gradually. Anya was so thick, Clarke had to really stretch her jaw to compensate the width.

Anya let out a deep, hearty breath. The hushed noise of it sending a flood between Clarke's legs.

"We'll go slow, open your throat."

Clarke did her best to relax as she allowed Anya to push herself deeper and deeper into Clarke. She panicked at first, and Anya stopped moving, but once she figured out how to breathe and not gag on the thing, it wasn't so bad.

"Very good, Clarke," Anya said. "You learn fast. I am very pleased."

Clarke tried not to smile, mainly because it was impossible at the moment. Instead, she thanked Anya for the compliment by suctioning down on her length.

"Mmmmm, yes Clarke. Ahhhhhh."

Anya's thrusts stayed slow and steady but firm. She cupped the back of Clarke's head again, forcing her entire length down the sky girl's throat until she bottomed out.

"I'm gonna come," Anya announced. "Choke on me."

Although turned on by Anya's words, Clarke wasn't prepared for just how much of a flood she received. She swallowed as much as she could but then began to choke and gag.

She was incredibly grateful Anya removed the hand holding her down and didn't force Clarke to in fact,  _choke_  until she was finished.

Cum spilled over Clarke's lips as a few more strands streamed from Anya's pride on the way out.

Overall, Anya looked pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have commented and kudo'd.

Anya stood over Clarke, chest puffed out and the most satisfied grin in place. "We will do well together, Clarke."

Clarke smiled from the bed, falling to her back as she swallowed the leftover remnants of Anya in her mouth and tried to catch her breath.

"Just tell me it's my turn," Clarke smirked.

Anya's grin pulled tighter as she grasped Clarke beneath the knees and slid her toward the edge of the mattress. Forcing her slave's knees apart, Anya ripped Clarke's panties down and dove in face first without mercy.

Clarke arched into Anya's talented mouth. She had not expected such immediate gratification. Anya's lips on her womanhood was by far the best, most exhilarating, sloppy, but earth-shattering sensation she'd ever experienced.

Anya moaned into Clarke's sopping heat, and the sky girl swore each one echoed through her, sending a brand new wave of arousal through her body.

"More," Clarke begged. She couldn't think what to say. The word was almost instinctual. She just needed… _more._

On command, Anya used her fingers to peel back Clarke's lower lips, exposing the hot, pebbled bud seeking attention.

"Please Anya, hurry," Clarke panted. "Suck me!"

Once again, the blonde grounder dove face first with animated energy. There was no more playing around, no more build, that tongue flicked Clarke so harshly she was sure her clit would burn for days from the lashing. In a good way, of course.

Writhing beneath the pleasure, humping Anya's face as she travelled to oblivion and back, Clarke screamed out loud and proud as Anya gave her the best orgasm of her life.

When Clarke's erratic jolts turned limp, Anya climbed up the sky girl's body, reuniting lips and tongue in the most passionate of dances.

As Clarke sucked the tongue offered her, she couldn't help but notice Anya's erection poking her in the leg again.

"Do it," Clarke whispered against breathless lips. "Take me, Anya. I want your cock."

Anya pulled back a moment, gazing deeply into Clarke as she cupped her shaft in one hand. "Are you certain, Clarke? Once we do, you cannot go back."

Clarke nodded vigorously. "I'm ready. I want  _you_  inside me more than anything."

That brought a smile to the older blonde's lips. "Then you shall have me." Using her knee to spread Clarke's legs apart again, Anya settled between them. "I want you on your back for this. I want to keep eye contact while I take your blood. Understand?"

After receiving a nod, Anya positioned herself over Clarke's entrance but didn't enter. Clarke was confused. Didn't cock just go in the vagina? She was so oblivious to the way of things.

Anya rubbed slow circles into Clarke with the tip of the phallus. While she did so, she dipped a finger into and around Clarke's swollen bean, her breath hitching as Anya brought that same finger up to her mouth and sucked it lasciviously.

Although still sensitive, Clarke was ready to go again. If Anya didn't stop being so damn sexy though, she was worried she'd come on the spot.

"Fuck me, Anya," Clarke whined.

Anya chuckled. "Patience, Clarke. This needs to be done right. You said you wanted it to be special."

Clarke was touched someone as fierce as Anya had listened. She liked the warrior more and more with each passing second.

Anya sent her fingers back to Clarke's swollen clit, this time leaving them there and rubbing furiously at a place just above Clarke's bean, a spot she didn't even know existed until Anya's magic fingers had found it.

Clarke cried out, Anya's ministrations felt so good. She wanted more but didn't know how to ask. It turned out she didn't need to, just as she neared the edge of her second orgasm Anya withdrew her fingers and pushed the tip of her cock inside causing both women to groan.

As Anya slowly inched inside, Clarke clenched at the sudden and fierce sting. Before she could cry out, Anya's lips were on hers, distracting Clarke from the pain until she grew use to the intrusion. Once the muscles relaxed around Anya's pulsing member, the grounder slowly started to thrust.

The hollow ache for her partner started to balloon in Clarke's abdomen just then. She felt so empty, like she needed something more from Anya. But what?

"Just wait, Clarke," Anya panted as if reading her thoughts. "Keep looking at me."

Clarke did as commanded, Anya's hooded hazels glistened so beautifully in the morning sunlight.

"You feel so good, Clarke. No one's ever felt as good around me as you do now."

"I need more, Anya. Give me more," Clarke begged.

Anya nodded before increasing her thrusts, the warrior's moans rising to new heights as her head bobbed and eyes closed. Clarke cupped the back of Anya's neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss sending the trembling grounder into an orgasmic fury as she spilled stream after stream of cum into Clarke.

And that was what Clarke was missing. She needed Anya's cum to fill that hollow ache inside. Clarke had never felt more right, more satisfied, nor safe than in that moment in Anya's arms.

"Are you going to knot me?" Clarke asked.

A breathless Anya turned lazily on Clarke's shoulder from where she collapsed and shook her head. "Not today. You can only be knotted when you're in heat, Clarke. Have you not been taught the ways of mating?"

Clarke shook her head, her cheeks turning red. Anya must have noticed her embarrassment because she cupped Clarke's blushing cheeks and kissed her gently.

"It is okay, Clarke. We will teach you everything."

There was that  _we_  again. Dread filled Clarke as she worried about meeting the one named Lexa. She just hoped the commander was as incredible, attentive, and loving as Anya.

Anya pressed her hips into Clarke as another string of cum shot inside. Anya's low guttural moans were music to Clarke's ears. She'd never tire of the sounds to fall from the grounder's lips when she came.

"Now that you've lost your blood, you will eventually go into heat. Both the commander and myself will be your mates. But when the time comes, you will choose which of us will be  _first mate_."

Clarke smiled. "I already know it's you I want, Anya."

Anya smiled and gently caressed Clarke's cheek. "Give Lexa a chance. You will love her, Clarke. You'll see."

Clarke's expression fell as she wondered about that.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Anya used that moment to slowly pull out of Clarke and spoon her from the side, pulling the furs over them again as they still sat in a puddle of their juices.

"How long will you both see me as a sex slave? How long will I be treated like one?"

Anya slipped an arm over Clarke's waist and pulled her close before whispering, "The Commander can lift the condition. Once you're mated, you belong to us in a whole new way."


	4. Chapter 4

The following night, Clarke woke alone in the mountain of furs that was Anya's bed. She frowned at the cool empty space beside her. Where had her beautiful captor gone?

Raising her arms high overhead, Clarke stretched out her body with a satisfying  _pop_  from her spine. Her brows pinched together when she felt an unfamiliar weight clasped around her right ankle.

Confused, Clarke sat up and threw the fur covering aside to reveal a dark metallic chain anchored to the limb. Before she could panic, the tent flap parted to reveal the grounder leader.

"Anya? What's going on? Why did you restrain me?"

Anya crossed the room and sat beside Clarke on the edge of the bed. A hint of frustration fizzed in honeyed-hazels as her lips pulled into a grimace.

"There was an attack on a neighboring village. I must leave you."

Clarke shook her head. "What? No. Anya, please don't leave me alone. Not here. And not as a known sex slave. I don't feel safe without you."

Anya placed a comforting hand on Clarke's knee. "There are guards outside; you are safe, Clarke. I've sent a messenger to Ton DC, the commander will come for you in the morning. I'll rejoin you both as soon as I can."

Tears stung Clarke's orbs as she began to shake. It had been a stressful few days with the whole landing on Earth to learn whether it was habitable, the numerous near-death-experiences since the landing, and later, having to trade herself as a sex slave for the safety of her people.

"You will be fine, Clarke," Anya assured. "I promise."

Anya placed a calloused hand behind Clarke's neck before pulling her close for the most heartfelt goodbye kiss. A tear escaped Clarke as she returned the kiss with fervor.

She desperately hoped everything Anya said was true; that she'd be safe, and would return within a few days.

What could possibly go wrong?

XxXxX

The following morning, Clarke sat at the edge of the bed as she waited for the Commander to arrive. She was mostly dressed, pants and chains proved a difficult partnership though so she'd have to wait until she was released.

It wasn't long after sunrise that the beautiful woman with paint around her eyes appeared, her athletic build clad head to toe in leather armor. It had to be the commander.

At first, the brunette said nothing, studying Clarke up and down with careful eyes. "You are Clarke?"

Clarke nodded.

"I am the Commander, Anya's mate. You may call me Lexa if you wish. I've come to take you back to Ton DC with me."

She didn't wait for Clarke to nod a second time; instead, she went straight for Clarke's chains and unlocked them with a metallic key Clarke didn't see in her hand.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's jeans off the floor and held them out to Clarke. "You are safe with me."

It was the first time their eyes met, Lexa had an air of authority about her, but like Anya, it seemed her walls came down behind closed doors. Clarke found herself excited to explore that.

After shimmying back into her jeans, Lexa grabbed the blonde gently just above the elbow and led her out of the tent toward a giant black horse.

"You ride with me," she said quickly before mounting the beast and extending a hand to Clarke.

Clarke stood frozen as she stared at the magnificent creature. She'd never been so close to one. Suddenly, other grounders on horses approached.

The commander nodded her head at one who slipped from his horse and hoisted Clarke in front of Lexa without hesitation.

It took a minute for Clarke to adjust in the saddle as she tried to get comfortable, eventually slinking into Lexa's chest and holding onto the horn of the saddle.

Kicking the beast into high gear, they were off, the commander holding a firm arm around Clarke's waist the entire time.

As morning curved into noon, then into night again, Clarke grew weary. Her whole body ached. She wasn't used to riding. She didn't know how the others still looked so animated.

As if sensing her distress, Lexa brought the horse to a halt. "We rest here tonight. Make camp," she ordered the others.

The small group of grounders accompanying them obeyed instantly as they slipped from their horses and began creating a camp-like atmosphere. Several small tents were quickly constructed, a roaring fire next, then the horses were taken to a river close by to be brushed and watered.

"Come into the tent," Lexa ordered after they'd eaten what Clarke imagined was a rabbit.

The tent was small in size, just enough room for two or three but not tall enough to stand up without craning your head.

Bedding littered the base of the tent. With a long sigh, Lexa made herself comfortable on the furs, propping her back against the pillows and unbuckling her pants.

"Okay," Lexa said, confusing Clarke. "Get to work."

Lexa's head lulled back, eyes closed with her fingers laced behind her head, pants unbuckled as if waiting for a blow job.

"Uhhh…"

Lexa's emeralds snapped to Clarke's oceans. "What's the problem? You are our sex slave are you not? Pleasure me."

Clarke had to suppress an eye roll. What was it with these grounders and their vulgar expectations upon meeting someone?

"I'm not that kind of slave," Clarke said determinedly, crossing her arms.

Lexa's brows drew together and sighed. "What has Anya done?"

Clarke didn't understand the question.

With another sigh, Lexa shook her head and moved over to make room for Clarke, patting the space beside her. "Come here, Clarke. Let's talk."

Clarke's feet filled with bricks, her nerves paralyzing her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Nor will I enter you without permission."

Relief washed over Clarke with those words. Almost the same words Anya had said. Feeling safer, Clarke moved beside Lexa on the furs and laid on her back, the commander resting her arm around Clarke's waist as she peered down at the sky girl from above.

"Anya has taken a liking to you, hasn't she?"

"Can't say I'm certain. But I definitely like  _her_."

That made Lexa smile. "I am glad you like my mate. I hope you like me as well."

Lexa's fingers slowly started to stroke Clarke's hip just then, an involuntary wave of arousal burned through her.

Lexa _was_  attractive, protective, fierce, kind.

Clarke visibly swallowed as her gaze darted from Lexa's gorgeous emeralds to smooth lips.

"Would you like to get to know me, Clarke?" Lexa husked.

_This is my job now anyway, isn't it? To pleasure two drop dead gorgeous hedas in exchange for my people's safety? I really have no other choice here…_

With one last surge of bravery and a smile, Clarke nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's lips found Lexa's first, locking them into a furious make-out session. Eager hands stripped away shirts, bras, and bindings. Clarke's pants followed by underwear were the next to go.

Touching Lexa was like touching a sexual, yet controlled hurricane. Every movement quick, passionate, well-practiced with a dizzying effect.

The brunette proved a generous lover too, giving ample attention to Clarke's tits and kissing every inch of skin before coming to rest at the apex between the blonde's legs.

Lexa suctioned hard, flicking her tongue mercilessly as if she had no time to waste. Clarke came fast, almost too fast with a scream, a sheer shriek of pleasure she was certain every grounder in the vicinity heard that night.

Lexa chuckled as she climbed back up Clarke's body to connect their lips and flip their positions, now it was Clarke's turn.

As their kisses grew heated again and tongues wrestled for dominance, Clarke shoved her hand down the front of the commander's leather leggings to grasp— grasp… nothing?

Clarke broke the kiss and looked down before looking back at Lexa who didn't speak.

"Oh, you don't uhhh… you don't have a uh…?"

A sliver of a smile pulled at Lexa's lips as she rolled onto Clarke again, so the blonde was on her back.

"I see Anya didn't tell you about me?" Lexa asked, looking down her nose at Clarke while slipping out of her pants. There was no bulge in her underwear.

Clarke shook her head. "Sorry, no. I assumed you were an alpha. Are you… a beta? Or an omega like me? Either is fine I don't have a problem with it."

Didn't Anya say Lexa was…  _equipped_ though?

Lexa placed a gentle finger to Clarke's lips before removing her panties and straddling Clarke. Lexa's down under looked no different than the blonde's.

"I  _am_  an Alpha," Lexa started as she aligned her clit with Clarke's and began to grind. "But I'm what you might call… a grower."

Clarke's brows drew together in confusion.

Lexa smirked again. "I can experience pleasure as you do, or as Anya does. I'm just a little different."

"So, you're saying you do have a…"

"Yes, Clarke. But it takes some coaxing to come out. There are three ways to make it appear. The obvious is when an omega like you goes into heat. The second is when I'm in rut. And the last…" she leaned in close, making the last part a breathy whisper. "Is through stimulation. Were you to suck me just right, my clit would extend and grant you a big prize."

Clarke beamed. Oh, she had to see this.

With new energy, Clarke flipped their positions again, sinking down Lexa's body with a trail of licks and kisses until her mouth closed around the commander's hardened nub.

Lexa moaned and bucked her hips further into Clarke's mouth who marvelled in the flavour, Lexa's tang was wonderful. She couldn't help but wonder what her partner's cum would taste like.

Growing impatient, Clarke increased her speed, licking with renewed resolve as Lexa's hand fell to the back of her head, controlling where she wanted Clarke's face the most. It wasn't long before the magic happened.

Lexa's hips started to jolt, every buck resulting in the extension and growth of her cock. As the phallus grew longer, Clarke sucked firmer. Switching to long wet tongue strokes the bigger it got until like Anya's, the width of it almost became too much and she pulled away.

When she did, cum streamed steadily from the tip, but Lexa seemed to be just getting started if her blown pupils were anything to go by.

"Would you like to ride me, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded but didn't move right away. "You should know, this is uhh… only my second time."

Lexa's brows cringed. "Anya took your blood?"

Again, Clarke nodded. Lexa almost looked upset.

"Then she is a lucky woman. "I will be gentle with you, Clarke. I promise."

She took Clarke's hand in hers as Clarke positioned herself overtop the beautiful commander and eased onto the long, very large phallus.

Lexa let out a long groan immediately causing Clarke to smile. She knew she must had felt like a river between her legs, feeling Lexa's cock grow to life in her mouth was incredibly erotic.

It took some time for her to slip entirely onto Lexa, but as soon as she did, she started a slow, steady rise and fall over Lexa's rod, hitting all her hot spots.

Deft hands found their way to Clarke's hips, pulling her impossibly closer before sliding to Clarke's hard nipples again and pinching them fiercely.

Clarke moaned as the fire inside her began to build, Lexa was so beautiful, she could almost come just by looking at the woman who writhed beneath her. Those breathy moans were so sexy it should have been a crime.

Lexa bucked up into her and Clarke cried out, she was close, any moment she would burst.

"I'm close," Lexa whispered.

"Me too."

"Come with me, Clarke."

Obediently, Clarke increased the speed of her hips and came hard, her flood mixing with Lexa's essence as she felt the commander erupt inside her.

Lexa's hands shot to Clarke's shoulders, pressing her down against herself as much as possible before collapsing them both to the furs. Both breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

Ton DC was far more crowded than Anya's village. In fact, everything in this clan was bigger. The warriors, the tents, even the food if a passing grounder with a drumstick in his hand was anything to go by.

The fence surrounding the area was spiked and stood as tall as the trees, Grounder's keeping watch along every edge.

"Welcome home, Clarke," Lexa whispered from behind.

After dismounting the horse, Lexa handed the reigns off to a stable girl before grasping Clarke by the hand and leading the blonde to the largest tent in the compound.

Outside what Clarke assumed to be the commander's tent were two burly guards with a fierce gleam in their gaze.

With a single nod of Lexa's head, they stood aside, holding the flap open for the two of them.

The tent looked even bigger on the inside. Tables framed the walls of the room, the center stood empty with a makeshift throne in the middle. It looked made of tree branches.

A bed lay at the very back of the tent, grand in size. Clarke thought it big enough to sleep maybe even ten grounders.

"We live here until our return to Polis."

Clarke turned with a lifted brow. "Polis?"

Lexa nodded. "It is our capital. We have a more permanent home there. I think you will like it."

Clarke smiled and turned back to inspect her new temporary residence.

"Any word when Anya will be back?" Clarke asked.

"I'll see what the messengers know. Stay here. Are you hungry, Clarke?" Clarke nodded. "I'll have a tray sent. Make yourself comfortable, but don't leave."

After another nod, Lexa left.

Clarke made her way to the back of the tent and sat on the bed. It was like Anya's, only bigger, more blankets and Lexa's added scent.

The blonde picked up a pillow and held it to her chest, inhaling deeply. She smiled into the object, marvelling in the joint scent of both Lexa and Anya.

She absolutely missed the blonde leader, but there was something to be said about the commander. Beautiful, sensual, and considerate. She was the full package. Clarke was a lucky girl.

XxXxX

Lexa didn't return for several hours causing Clarke to grow worried. She'd eaten the food brought her and even had time to take a nap, but still, Lexa didn't return.

Cautiously, Clarke stuck her head outside the tent flaps to ask the commander's whereabouts but was only met with a giant grubby hand to her face that sent Clarke flying back inside.

It wasn't until nightfall Lexa reappeared, agitated and distraught; about what, Clarke didn't know.

"Lexa?"

Green emeralds snapped to Clarke's oceans, she could see the tears threatening the commander's eyes, but the brunette did not allow them escape.

The commander didn't say anything, instead paced back and forth hands on hips, a look of deep concentration lacing her brow.

Eventually, Lexa stormed to the throne and collapsed in the wooden masterpiece, bracing elbows on needs as her head hung over her knees.

Clarke approached slowly, falling to Lexa's feet as she looked up at beautiful commander and took Lexa's hands in hers.

"Hey," Clarke said gently.

Finally, Lexa met Clarke's gaze. "Anya's kru were ambushed by reapers. She survived but was gravely injured. My scouts found her and are bringing her back as we speak. She should be here by morning."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat at the news. Gravely injured? She had so many questions. Her heart ached at the thought of anything happening to the woman she had so quickly fallen for.

Looking into Lexa's eyes, she could see the commander was trying her best to keep it together but seemed she might break at any moment. Lexa really loved Anya, it was obvious.

"She'll be okay," Clarke insisted. "We need to be strong for her, okay?"

Lexa nodded but said nothing.

Heart breaking at the sight, Clarke leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to the commander's lips. At first, Lexa didn't respond, but then those perfect lips started to move against Clarke's, and all felt right again.

"Why don't you let me help take your mind off things for a little while, hmm? Help you relax?" Clarke whispered when the kiss ended.

A pained smile pulled at Lexa's lips as she nodded and leaned back against the throne. Together, two pairs of hands flew to Lexa's belt and shirked her leggings away, underwear included.

Clarke grasped the commander firmly by the hips, urging her toward the edge of the seat and spreading the brunette's legs wide to reveal all her glory.

Clarke couldn't get over the uniqueness of Lexa's biology. Just by looking, you'd never know she could shift the cock of an alpha at will.

She swallowed hard as Lexa's heady aroma hit her full force, an intoxicating scent Clarke was quickly growing to love. As she stared at the glistening heaven she craved, gentle fingers peeled back lower lips to reveal Lexa's swollen bud.

The blonde leaned forward, enveloping every mouthful of Lexa she could as she sucked lovingly, exploring every crevice with a gentle tongue, licking every part but the spot where Lexa needed her most.

Lexa let out a low moan as her hips lifted. A firm hand came to the back of Clarke's head, moving the blonde toward the target Clarke chose to avoid.

The commander laughed. "Clarrrke. Stop teasing."

Smiling into Lexa's sex, she relented and granted the request, sucking in the swollen bean harshly and flicking her tongue against it. She was careful not to tug it in that way that would make Lexa grow. She wanted to get the commander off by clit this time.

Lexa squirmed and jerked against Clarke's mouth, her hand gripping the blonde more firmly and forcing the sky girl to thrust against her until she came with a feral growl.

Clarke laughed again as she kissed Lexa's thigh and pulled away. "Feel better?"

Lexa smiled. "I like you, Clarke."


	7. Chapter 7

Anya arrived on a stretcher in the middle of the night bloody and bandaged and unconscious. She'd taken an arrow to her lower left abdomen. Blood seeped along the edges of several sword slashes across her arms and shoulders.

Though the injury was severe, she was stable.

Lexa wasted no time ordering the grounders that brought the injured blonde to place her gently on the bed in the back of the tent.

Clarke and Lexa stayed up the remainder of the night watching over her, changing bandages when needed, and pressing cold, wet cloths to her forehead.

Somewhere around dawn, Clarke fell asleep; when she woke again, she came face to face with the happiest scene of her life.

Lexa was smiling the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen. The brunette had her arm draped around Anya who also smiled at the commander. They spoke in hushed whispers, as if being careful not to wake Clarke.

"Anya!" Clarke said excitedly, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Hey," Anya breathed, wrapping a bandaged arm around the sky girl. "You okay?"

Clarke nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Anya smiled. "Horny."

Clarke laughed. Did these women think of anything else?

A wicked grin passed Lexa's face just then. "I think we can help with that."

Clarke grew solemn. "Are you serious? Anya! You're hurt. You can't have sex. We can't risk ripping your stitches."

Anya crossed her arms and looked to the commander as if to order Clarke to fuck her.

Lexa shook her head and laughed. "She won't have to move. We'll do all the work, Clarke. Anya will be safe."

That elicited a huge grin from the older blonde who was already lacing her fingers behind her head and gently lifting her hips in the air, her bulge obvious.

Lexa placed a long alluring kiss to Anya's lips. With a roll of her eyes, Clarke used the opportunity to slowly pull off Anya's underwear, her erection springing proudly.

Lexa was quick to grasp Anya's cock and start jerking it at a steady pace. Clarke watched with admiration, sending her own hand under Anya's shirt to tug and twist her tits.

Anya groaned as she stretched back against the pillows, clearly in bliss. Lexa and Clarke shared a look and laughed before kissing each other over Anya's stomach.

"Are you hungry, Clarke?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Clarke's gaze fell to the swollen head of Anya's cock as it started to spurt little beads of cum around the tip.

"Hurry Clarke," Anya urged.

With an eager nod, the blonde dove for the phallus, sucking in every mouthful of Anya she could before it erupted inside her.

This time she didn't choke. She swallowed every bit of cum greedily.

"Share with me," came Lexa's gentle voice.

Saving some at the tip of her tongue, Clarke withdrew to crash her mouth with the commander's, opening it just enough for Anya's essence to dribble inside Lexa.

The brunette inserted her tongue inside Clarke's mouth almost possessively as if trying to reclaim every bit of Anya there was to take.

"Take off your clothes, both of you," Anya ordered as she watched them with a sly smile through hooded lids.

Lexa wasted no time stripping. Apparently, Clarke was too slow because Lexa took over the task for her, practically tearing Clarke's garments from her body.

The commander was incredibly wired, her kisses erratic. She kept a hand between her legs until her clit extended at an alarming speed.

"Turn around, Clarke. Let's give Anya a show."

Anya purred at the scene. Clearly enjoying the display.

Clarke did as she was told, turning around and falling to her hands and knees as she opened herself nice and wide for Lexa.

The commander entered slowly, allowing Clarke to adjust before setting a brutal, frantic pace.

"I want both of you looking at me," Anya ordered.

Both women complied. Watching Anya as she stroked her already hardened cock again.

Lexa's thrusts grew erratic. "I'm close!" she cried.

"I want it," Anya said quickly. "Give it to me."

With panted whines, Lexa withdrew from Clarke suddenly and turned toward Anya, cum raining down on the blonde's now bare chest, some even made it to her lips which Anya licked up immediately.

Panted breathes echoed around the room as Lexa and Clarke climbed back up beside Anya.

"Now clean me. Both of you, with your tongues."

Clarke and Lexa both smiled as they licked away the puddles of cum sticking like syrup to Anya's chest. Each woman even sucking an erect nipple into their mouths making Anya cry out.

When they were done, they took turns kissing Anya again until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I kept forgetting about this account/story so I decided to move this fic to my main account where it is more likely to be updated. FadedFlameWriter has been deleted. Sorry for any confusion or inconvenience.

Lexa was reluctant to leave the tent that morning due to Anya still being unwell. But as Commander, she had duties to attend to.

"Go," Anya insisted. "Clarke will be with me. I will be safe."

Lexa looked uneasy but eventually conceded. But not before planting the most passionate, most ferocious kiss Clarke had ever seen on the older blonde's lips. Clarke grew envious, she hoped Lexa might kiss her like that one day.

Anya smiled and licked her lips afterward, swatting at Lexa's shoulder to get going. Lexa rounded the bed to Clarke's side, placing a deep kiss on her lips as well though not as harshly as she kissed Anya.

"Take care of her, Clarke."

Clarke nodded. "Don't worry. She's important to me, you both are. I won't let anything bad happen."

That seemed to perk Lexa up. With one last glance back at Anya, the commander left them.

Anya turned over in the sheets to face Clarke. "How about a sponge bath?"

Clarke laughed. "Sure, if you want one. Just let me get a bowl of water and… a sponge."

Anya kicked off the sheets to reveal all her naked glory while Clarke moved around the tent to get what she needed.

When she returned, she had to swallow back any urges to pounce on Anya at that moment. The warrior looked absolutely breathtaking in her relaxed pose, hands behind her head as she waited for Clarke to serve her.

"Take off your clothes, Clarke. You need one too."

Clarke scoffed. "Are you saying I stink?"

"If it'll make you take your clothes off, then yes, you reek."

A mischievous smile played at Clarke's lips just then. Anya would most definitely be receiving payback for that comment.

"Fine."

Setting the bowl down, Clarke began to strip away her t-shirt and underwear while Anya watched with fascination. Once naked, Clarke lowered herself over Anya, instead of a full-on straddle, she hovered over Anya's most intimate parts, no skin touching.

"Claaaarke," Anya whined. "Sit on me. I want to feel you."

"You will in a second I'm sure. I'm dripping wet."

Anya groaned at that. "You're making me hard."

Ignoring the warrior, Clarke dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and brought it high over her chest before ringing it out and letting it rain from above, several precious droplets cascading down her naked torso.

Indeed, Anya's member was hardening beneath Clarke. She could feel the top of it, warm and almost vibrating with need. Anya bucked her hips and Clarke rose just out of reach with an evil smile.

"Not nice, Clarke!"

"I'll show you not nice," Clarke whispered.

Immediately, Clarke sent a hand between her legs to spread back her lower lips and began rubbing herself, making sure to be as vocal and breathy as she could for Anya's benefit.

"Claaaarke—" Anya whined again, but before she could finish, the tent flap flew open.

"I just forgot my—" Lexa froze at the sight of Clarke and Anya then smiled.

"What am I missing?"

Anya smirked. "Clarke is torturing me. Make her fuck me, Lexa."

Lexa walked over and unzipped her pants instead.

"Fuck  _me_ ," Lexa ordered, offering her clit to Clarke.

"Nooooo," Anya groaned. "You are both against me!"

Lexa laughed. "I don't care which of you gets me off, but I don't have a lot of time."

Anya must had understood the urgency as she wasted no time reaching into Lexa's pants and started working her like a pro. In seconds, Lexa's clit distended, growing and growing until it reached full cock mode.

Watching Anya work was like watching an artist, it was as if she had worked Lexa like that a thousand times before already which she probably had.

"Now, do you want me? Or Clarke."

"I don't have a lot of time. You now, Clarke next time."

Careful of her injuries, Clarke helped Anya to her knees so she could get the right angle to suck Lexa off. Anya took the entire length easily, the shaft sliding down her throat like it belonged there, back and forth, slipping and sliding until Lexa neared her peak.

Clarke jumped up at the last moment, grabbing Lexa's hand and shoving it between her legs, knowing her wetness was what would send the commander over the edge.

"Mmmmmm; fuck, you two," Lexa moaned.

Clarke kissed Lexa as Anya laid back on the bed again. Keeping her reward to herself this time.

"See you tonight," Lexa said in farewell before zipping up her pants and leaving the tent, more breathless than when she arrived.

Once alone again, Clarke began to stroke Anya's cock and sighed.

Concerned, Anya drew her brows and combed Clarke's hair back with her hand. "What is it, Clarke?"

"You're just… so lucky. To have one of these."

"Do you have penis envy, Clarke?"

Laughing, Clarke nodded. "You get to stick it in hot, wet vaginas and feel us squeezing you until you come inside us. How could I not be jealous?"

"It  _is_  pretty great." Suddenly, a playful smirk rose to Anya's lips. "I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to my new friend, Bdasswarrior! You are AMAZING!

_One month later…_

Lexa stared unfocusedly from her chair at the counsel table. Leaders argued back and forth but she wasn't really listening. Her mind was on Clarke. The slave had really stepped up the last few weeks.

Clarke had gone above and beyond tending to Anya and nursing the warrior back to health. Making sure Anya was eating, bathed, wounds were dressed, and making sure she was thoroughly pleasured when the commander wasn't around to do it herself.

Lexa hadn't needed to worry about a thing. Clarke had seen to her mate's every need. She was grateful to Clarke for that. As time went on, and if she was being honest with herself, she had even developed feelings for the sky girl.

"Commander?" It was Indra who startled Lexa from her thoughts. "What do you think?"

Lexa hadn't a clue what just transpired at the table. It didn't matter. Her mind was made up. She needed to see Clarke and Anya.

"I think this meeting is over. You're all adjourned. We'll pick this up tomorrow."

OoOoO

"Clarke, I'm home. And I have something for you."

Clarke looked up from the table where she was picking at a bowl of grapes. Anya stood in the doorway holding a curious brown package with thin rope tied around it in a neat bow.

"A present? For me?" Clarke was so touched.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me these past few weeks. Taking care of me…" Anya leaned closer to purr the last part, "pleasuring me."

Clarke blushed. They definitely had a great sex life to brag about. She just wished Lexa had been home to be apart of more of those intense pleasure sessions.

Anya passed the package to Clarke who eagerly ripped into the neat wrapping. What she found made her face light up.

OoOoO

Clarke was behind a curtain still getting ready when to her surprise, Lexa's voice came floating through the tent.

"Anya? Why are you alone in the bed naked? Where's Clarke?"

Clarke suppressed a laugh as she imagined the scene Lexa just walked in on. Anya had agreed to strip down and wait for Clarke to do the same and come to her when the new gift was ready for use.

After tightening the straps and everything was in place, Clarke wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out from behind the curtain to greet Lexa.

Lexa's eyes lit up immediately. "What is going on, you two? Are we making love?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes, and I'm so glad you came home early to join us."

Clarke rushed to Lexa to place a long alluring kiss on the commander before taking her hand and leading her to the bed where Anya was waiting.

Lexa pushed Clarke to the bed and straddled her, brows lifting when the commander most likely felt the prominent bulge between the blonde's legs.

Curious, Lexa ripped the towel away and looked between Clarke's legs.

"Clarke, what is that?"

"It's my cock."

"What?"

Clarke and Anya both started to laugh.

"Anya gave it to me! It was a gift!"

Lexa turned to Anya for explanation who happily explained.

"You see, Clarke was jealous she didn't have a penis, so I had one made for her. It's leather."

"So you got her a strap-on?" Lexa asked, both confusion and bemusement in place.

"I just want to try it," Clarke insisted. "Please?"

With a small laugh of her own, Lexa nodded.

"Great! Okay, take off your clothes and lay down."

As Lexa began to strip, she asked, "Why can't you penetrate Anya with that thing first?"

"I have different plans for Anya," Clarke winked.

Finally, with all three of them gloriously nude, Anya fell to her knees before a standing Clarke. Anya managed to take the entire shaft into her mouth on the first try. The toy wasn't nearly as big as the warrior's own pride and joy but it would suffice.

Clarke shuddered once Anya's head began to bob at a faster speed. Slowly her hips rocked, fingers threading through blonde hair while Anya worked her over.

Lexa went to kneel behind Anya, stroking the blonde between her legs, making the warrior rigidly hard. The sight sent a shockwave through Clarke's body as Lexa stroked Anya faster and faster causing the older blonde to moan over the shaft, the vibrations sending a light pleasurable rumble along the toy to Clarke's clit.

"Mmmm," Clarke groaned. "Fuck."

Lexa's free hand found its way to the back of Anya's head, fingertips touching with Clarke's while Lexa forced Anya's head to bob faster, pushing the toy harder into Clarke.

Clarke let out another yelp of pleasure.

"Relax, Clarke," came Lexa's soothing voice. "Let her feast on you."

Clarke met Lexa's gaze, the eye contact in itself penetrating her very soul. She watched Anya work and imagined the cock was real. Imagined those hot, warm lips wrapped around it, tongue firmly licking her all over. She could feel herself growing wet already. She needed…more.

Before she could ask for it, Anya spurted all over Lexa's hand causing Clarke to vibrate with even more pleasure as Anya moaned long and hard.

Clarke pulled out of Anya's mouth so the girl could recover and breathe. Clarke was in heaven watching Anya keel over in pleasure, leaving Lexa up for grabs.

With a salacious smile, Clarke moved toward the commander, pushing the brunette to her back and positioning over her opening.

"You ready for me?" Clarke asked.

Lexa threw both her arms around Clarke's neck and nodded before pulling her into a hungry kiss. Lips and tongues danced while Clarke entered the commander slowly. She pulled back to watch her cock sink deeper inside Lexa, disappearing into the hot wet depths of a woman she deeply cared about.

After sinking to the base, Clarke started a slow, steady pace. Lexa gasped, and Clarke almost came then and there the sound was so precious.

Clarke was mesmerized with herself sliding in and out, all slippery and wet, Lexa's vagina acting like a suction cup just for Clarke's cock. She imagined filling Lexa with her seed which sparked the question,  _could_  Lexa get pregnant?

Clarke yearned to do so, to fill Lexa with cum and her knot over and over again; loving Lexa, mating her, until neither could function anymore. But for now, would settle for that short, rough gasp, breathy moan, and twitch of her hips.

As Lexa grew slicker, her eyes became wild, something almost feral took over and before Clarke knew what was happening, Lexa had switched their positions so she was on top, riding Clarke.

Lexa's abs tensed and retracted as she rode, pushing down roughly against Clarke's pelvis, against the toy, which rubbed erratically against Clarke's clit.

Clarke let out a groan of pure pleasure as Lexa found her groove. It wasn't long before Anya jumped back in, she positioned herself behind the commander, taking hold of Lexa's breast in one hand and working out her cock in record speed with the other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lexa cried out. It was the first time Clarke heard such a sound leave the commander's lips. Lexa was usually breathy and grunted out her pleasure.

Clarke reached for Lexa's breasts too, her hand brushing with Anya's. Clarke caught Anya's gaze, and they shared a smile. Anya increased her speed on Lexa's cock, the shaft looking as if it might explode any second.

Together, Anya and Clarke each pinched and lightly tugged an erect nipple sending Lexa over the edge and spurting string after string of cum all over Clarke's chest and tits. The last jolts of Lexa's hips rocked the toy firmly enough against Clarke's clit to make her come too.

A second feral noise Clarke had never heard came out of the commander that night. Clarke moaned loud and proud with her lover as they came together.

As Clarke's inner muscles clenched together from getting off, Lexa fell off to the side, spent and motionless from her intense double orgasm.

Anya moved in next, carefully removing the toy and positioning herself over Clarke, her cock large and swollen again with need.

"Relax Clarke," she whispered.

Clarke was still clenching, recovering, tight. Was Anya going to fit?

Anya lifted a brow in question before entering. Clarke spread her legs and nodded, she was so sensitive, but she definitely wanted to feel this.

Anya pressed in firmly, filling, touching all Clarke's walls. The penetration, although she was so sensitive from just coming, was marvelous. She spread herself wider, repositioning her hips for Anya to sink deeper, the massive shaft squeezing inside wonderfully.

Clarke pulled Anya in for a heartfelt kiss, moaning into her lover as she squeezed the cock inside her with everything she had. Anya groaned and pulled out of the kiss to take hold of Clarke's legs and lift them to her shoulders.

Anya started to pump furiously, setting a brutal pace. Just before Clarke could come again, Anya backed off and flipped Clarke over into doggie style without ever leaving the skygirl's warm abyss.

Once in total control, Anya pumped Clarke furiously, erratically, until her thunderous movements had her exploding inside of Clarke who screamed out her pleasure as her belly filled with cum.

Clarke collapsed beside Lexa on the bed, then Anya beside Clarke creating a three-way sandwich. Clarke spooned Anya while Lexa's arm fell over them both.

Only the sounds of breathing could be heard while they all waited for their hearts to calm.

Eventually, Clarke asked the question pressing on her mind.

"Lexa, can I ask you a question?"

Lexa snuggled closer. "Of course. Anything, Clarke."

"Can you… uhh… get pregnant?"

Both Lexa and Anya chuckled, their eyes still closed.

"No, Clarke. I'm an alpha. I don't have ovaries, and I don't have the gifts of an omega."

"Okay," Clarke said, satisfied with the answer.

She turned to kiss each of her lovers one more time before passing out between them.

 

...

_Note: If you are interested in joining a bunch of creative and supportive writers and readers, find us at qScribes._

_Learn more by visiting my AO3 profile or click the link below and just head on over._

_<https://www.facebook.com/groups/qScribes/> _


End file.
